ummeifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chamandra Orlok
''Comtessa ''Talesza Orlok, hauptsächlich bekannt als Chamandra, ist eine ungarische Adlige aus dem Geschlecht der Orlok und eine Wahrsagerin. Obwohl sie mit nur knapp 150 Jahren für eine Vampirin relativ jung ist, hat sie viele Fähigkeiten weitervererbt bekommen, von denen sie jedoch nur sehr selten Gebrauch macht. Erscheinung Wie alle in ihrer Familie hat Chamandra leichenblasse Haut, sowie kein Haar am Körper, und ist äußerst lichtempfindlich. Ihr Gesicht ist mit Piercings übersät und an jedem Ohr trägt sie mehrere Ringe. Auch an Händen und einigen weiteren Körperteilen ist sie mit Schmuck versehen, meistens ist dieser jedoch nicht zu sehen. Gewöhnlich bevorzugt sie lange Kleider, mit mehreren Troddeln, sowie Kopf- und Halstücher, auch um ihren Mangel an Haupthaar zu überdecken. Auffällig sind ihre Augen, die eine schwarze Netzhaut und bläulich weiße Iris haben - diese genetische Auffälligkeit hat sie von ihrem Vater geerbt. Charakter Chamandra tritt durch ihre selbstsichere Art auf. Sie ist wenig kritikfähig, besonders was ihr Äußeres angeht. Tief im Inneren bleibt sie sehr verletzlich, da sie sich der Seltsamheit, die sie ausstrahlt, wohl bewusst ist. Sie versucht, überall ihre Meinung durchzusetzen und ist selten für Kompromisse bereit. Dennoch behält sie sich auch in aussichtslosen Lagen einen gewissen, wenn auch seltsamen, Sinn für Humor. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Chamandra wurde 1861 in Wien geboren, als Sohn des Schlossherren und Musikers Maksym Orlok. Mütterlicherseits ist sie mit den Báthorys verwandt. Die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens vebrachte sie in relativer Sicherheit in Wien - so waren auch die ersten Worte, die sie sprach, deutsch und nicht ungarisch. Erst bei der Rückkehr in die Heimat lernte sie von ihren Eltern die Sprache. Das Schloss Orlok war, während sein Besitzer im Westen weilte, verwüstet worden. Daher untersagte ihr Vater Chamandra bis auf weiteres Reisen über die Grenzen der Ländereien hinaus. Ihr einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt waren eine Gruppe von Roma, die auf dem Gelände des Schlosses lebte. Von diesen konnte sie ebenfalls einiges lernen. Durch ihre natürliche hellseherische Gabe neigte sie zu den Geheimnissen des Kartenlegens, während ihr Vater sie in der Kunst der Wetterherrschaft unterwies. Bis zu ihrem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr sollte sie beides einigermaßen beherrschen. Flucht nach Westen 1884 begann sie bereits, mit ihren neuen Freunden Reisen über die Landesgrenze zu unternehmen. Erst im Folgejahr gelang die Flucht aus den heimischen Gefilden, bis zurück nach Wien und später Süddeutschland. 1886 erreichte Chamandras neue Familie Frankreich, ein halbes Jahr später die Schweiz. Ein dort ansässiger Arzt, der nach langem aus dem Exil zurück kam, nahm die Roma unter seine Fittiche, verschaffte ihnen kurzfristig gute Arbeit und Chamandra ihre erste, wirkliche Beziehung: Eliah W. F. Brannon. Sie sollten sich über die Dauer von zwei Jahren kennen und lieben lernen, bis der Dhampir sie verließ, um seine angeblich gefährdete Familie in London zu schützen. Verzweifelt stieß Chamandra einen Fluch aus, der den Mann sein Leben lang verfolgen sollte. 1894 schließlich überquerte sie selbst mit ihrer Familie den Ärmelkanal und logierte in den Außengebieten Londons. 1899 sollte sie dort Dorian Harcott treffen, dessen Hass auf Vampire und dessen dunkle Geschäfte ihr damals nicht bekannt waren, als sie ihm die Karten legte. Ihr Onkel, Szilárd Orlok, war ebenfalls in die Stadt gekommen und überredete sie, zurück auf den Kontinent zu reisen. Sie war jedoch auf keinen Fall bereit, auch noch Schloss Orlok wieder zu sehen, im Schlepptau des Älteren. So setzte sie sich erneut nach Frankreich ab, wo sie bis nach Paris vordrang, mit den Französisch-Kenntnissen, die sie in zwei Jahren Schweiz erarbeitet hatte - also keinen nennenswerten. Es sollte bis 1909 dauern, dass sie die Heimat wiedersah, dieses Mal jedoch unter ihren eigenen Bedingungen. Das lange 20. Jahrhundert Die Zwanzigerjahre verbrachte Chamandra am selben Ort, an dem sie schon das letzte Jahrzehnt verbracht hatte - dem Landsitz einer Freundin im Süden Frankreichs, einem Spross der Familie Chastain. Gemeinsam unternahmen die Frauen gelegentliche Reisen in die Hauptstadt oder unterhielten in Salons mit ihren psychischen Talenten. Als die menschliche Lady Chastain jedoch 1928 starb, beauftragte sie Chamandra damit, ihre Tochter aufzuspüren, welche sie aus den Augen verloren hatte. Missmutig musste Chamandra feststellen, in die selbe Rolle wie ihr Onkel gezwungen worden zu sein. Sie dachte lange Zeit über diese Bedeutung nach, aber führte dennoch der Freundin zu Liebe ihren Dienst aus. 1932 schließlich stieß sie auf Veronica, die bereits im Endstadium der Tuberkulose war. Die einzigen Ärzte, welche Chamandra zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Gedächtnis hatte, waren entweder tot oder verhasst, so blieb ihr nur ein aggressiver Ausweg: Sie gab ihr verfluchtes Blut an Veronica weiter. Die Gerettete dankte es Chamandra mit einer etwas anderen Fortsetzung der Beziehung, welche die Ungarin zu deren Mutter gepflegt hatte. Bis 1945 waren die beiden Frauen unzertrennlich. Nun mussten sie getrennte Wege gehen, da sie beide Familienaffären zu klären hatten. Chamandra trat ihren Eltern unter die Augen, um sich zu entschuldigen; Veronica suchte ausgewanderte Verwandte in Großbritannien. Da sie keinen Ort vereinbart hatten, sich wieder zu treffen und Schloss Orlok nach wie vor nicht an ein Telefonnetzwerk angeschlossen war, dauerte es bis 1983, bis die beiden sich wiedertrafen. Chamandra erfuhr auch, weshalb sich Veronica nie gemeldet hatte - ihre Großnichte war geboren worden, was die Französin bewogen hatte, sich von nun an um diese zu kümmern. Wutentbrannt und erneut aus familiären Gründen verlassen, suchte Chamandra den Rest Großbritanniens heim. Sie lernte Victor Conolly kennen, einen blinden Mystiker, und fand über diesen wieder zu Eliah. Sie einigten sich, ihre Beziehung nicht zu erneuern, aber schworen sich eine freundschaftliche Bande. Trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten überwand Chamandra ihren Widerstand und stellte Eliah die Chastains vor. Der englische, ausgewanderte Zweig, hatte den ein oder anderen geschickten Schmied hervor gebracht, so dass Eliah hier ein Schwert erhalten sollte, welches er bis heute hoch schätzte. Im Zuge dieser Erweiterung ihres Freundeskreises fand sie auch zu Veronica zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Mal eine beständigere Beziehung entstünde. 2008 gingen beide erneut auseinander. 2009 wurde Chamandra zu Valentin Nox' und Candy Lavesques Hochzeit eingeladen. Trivia * Chamandras Name stand erst lange nach ihrem ersten Auftritt fest. * Ein Charakter, der Chamandra stark ähnelt, erschien in der Schwesterserie von ''Ummei - under the moon of blood. '' * Chamandras Haustier, eine Ratte, hatte nur einen kurzen Auftritt in der Serie. Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Adliger Kategorie:Geboren im 19. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Ungar Kategorie:Hexer